


Within the Three Lands

by misantropagentile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Castiel, Consort Castiel, Fantasy, GoT inspired, King Dean, M/M, Tags to be added, bad first time, because I am lazy like that, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantropagentile/pseuds/misantropagentile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is desperate to mantain his role as the King of the Angels Hights after the strange disappearence of former king Chuck, and to do so despite the opposite factions within the kingdom, he is willing to offer his youngest brother, Castiel, to the Winchester.<br/>John Winchester is desperate to ensure that his older son's role as a king would never be questioned by the former regent family in Hunter Valleys, so he is more than willing to accept Michael offer and to give the young Castiel as a consort to Dean.<br/>But nothing is ever as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

Angels were nothing like Hunters. That much was evident.

There was something celestial in them, a sort of aura enveloping them like a heavy cloak, which made them look like a completely different extraction from the rough and pragmatic Hunters. 

Michael was the very true symbol of the Angel’s dynasty, his poise fierce even though some factions within his kingdom didn’t see him as the true king, his hair black as a crow’s wings, his face with regular features as if was sculpted in marble. 

His most shocking trait, however, were his eyes. They were piercing at a point it resulted almost impossible to glance away once met them, and they were blue just like the sky in Angel Heights, which was totally different from the clear and cloudless sky hanging over Hunter Valleys. Michael’s eyes were of the exact same shade of blue as Chuck’s, the former and disappeared king, and the same color was inherited by his brother Castiel.

Castiel looked like a statue as John of Winchester walked around him, carefully analyzing him as if he was horse he intended to buy. Somehow, that was true. 

He had a lean body, athletic and slender, subtle muscle conferring him a fragile and delicate appearance. John, however, knew that Chuck’s younger son was very far from fragile. His spies in Angel Heights informed him that Castiel was training since he was a kid to enter in the Seraphim, the Angel’s elite group of soldier known for their complete devotion to the royal family. They were strong, Seraphim, and much more resistant than every other angelic warrior in the Three Lands, for their trainings were held in the highest mountains in Angel Heights, the Uplands, where oxygen was so rarefied that just breathing was a massive task. 

Castiel lived there for five years. 

And the young angel, with his stubborn eyes pointed forward, his skimpy leather trousers which, along with the light shoes, were the only clothes he was wearing, and the tribal decorations painted in black ink on his skin, was, for a fact, a Seraphim. His investment, however, would never come. 

“He will do.” John declared, turning around to face Michael. 

Michael nodded, and that was all it took. 

Castiel would never become a Seraphim. He couldn’t, not when he was just donated to John Winchester from Michael, the regent king itself, in exchange for a strong alliance and a numerous army ready to come to defend Heaven, the enormous angel’s royal castle, if the occasion was presented. That is, if one of all of the discontented factions which protested against Michael’s role as a king decided to act on their beliefs. 

On the other hand, the Winchester gained a lot from this exchange. 

Castiel was one of the Angels, son of Chuck himself, and even if the former king disappeared, his title was still real and important. Castiel would be the key to the Winchester’s own title in Hunter Valleys, and no one, not even one of the Campbells, with their traditions and noble roots, would dare to deny John’s older son’s right to access to the crown. 

Not when Dean would be married to one Angel and forever entwined with the most powerful and old family in all the Three Lands. 


	2. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thaks for being so supportive for the first chapter and encuraging me to continue this story.   
> As you can see, I decided to keep writing and see where all of this is going, hoping I will not get lost within all my own ideas and sub-plots.

 

Castiel wasn’t stupid. 

Of course, he lived in the Uplands for the last five years, his interest focused on nothing more than training to become a Seraphim, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know who Dean of Winchester was. 

Everybody in the Three Lands knew about him. The eldest son of John of Winchester, the rightful heir to the throne of Hunter Valleys, had a reputation both regarding his behavior as a warrior than his private life. 

Dean was a fearless leader. 

Dean won his first battle when he was fifteen.

Dean was devoted to his family.

Dean enjoyed carnal pleasures and laid with women and men indiscriminately. 

Overall, Castiel of Angels never had more than a passing thought about Dean of Winchester. 

That was, obviously, since he received that letter from his brother, king Michael. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to receive messages from his brother. Michael never ceased to maintain contact with him since his decision to start training to become a Seraphim. What was weird about that letter was that he required his immediate presence in Heaven. 

Castiel knew his role in the kingdom, and he surely know to obey, especially to his brother, the king. So, he travelled as fast as he could to be back to the place he once knew as home. Michael, however, didn’t received him immediately. He let him rest for half a day and then announced that they had to travel to the East border. Castiel, again, didn’t discuss his decision. He obeyed. And when they met with John of Winchester and his men at the border, he knew. 

“I’m going to marry one of John of Winchester sons, aren’t I?” he asked to his brother when they were in the king’s quarter, much after the Hunter’s king have left. 

Michael watched him with sad blue eyes but without hesitation “Castiel. You know I have to do it.”

“I’ll never become a Seraphim.” the boy simply stated. 

The king petted his hair as he used to do when he was a child “No, Castiel, but you’ll be able to help our kingdom even more than if you’d become a Seraphim. Angel Heights is becoming more and more divided, brother. You know how our father disappearance was seen as a conspiracy and some of my spies informed me that there are factions trying to convince our people that I’m an illegitimate king. We can’t face internal wars right now, not with the demons constantly attacking our southern border nor with all those unidentified forces gathering in the No Men Lands.”

Castiel sighed, almost ashamed to enjoy his brother attentions so much when he spent years pretending he could be perfectly fine alone. “John of Winchester is willing to form an alliance if I marry one of his sons?- he asked- I thought the hunters refused to create connection with our kind.”

“That was before the Winchester obtained the throne.- Michael replied before turning away from him and sitting on his bed of silk cushions “Since the death of Queen Mary, the kingdom doesn’t have a Campbell in the royal family anymore: that’s why John needs this alliance as much as we do. Some hunters thinks the Winchester shouldn’t reign.”

When Castiel didn’t answer, the king smiled sympathetically to him “I know this isn’t how you planned your life, Castiel.”

“I must serve our kingdom.” the boy recited, as sure as he pronounced his first vows when his started his training in the Uplands. 

Michael smiled at him, one of those real and subtle smile he rarely shared anymore, as he gestured him brother to join him “I’m very proud of you.- he murmured, once again petting Castiel’s wild hair- And soon, you’ll become the consort of Dean of Winchester, the rightful heir to the Hunter’s throne. You will bring our people together, and this sacrifice you are making will settle the peace upon Angel Heights and Hunter Valleys.”

“Of course.- Castiel nodded- When am I due to marry him?”

“As soon as we arrive to his capital, Lawrentium.- the king informed him- John already left for the preparations. He left us some of his best men to escort us, which was very thoughtful of him.”

Castiel stood up “When will we leave, brother?” 

“As soon as the sun rise tomorrow.- Michael said- And, Castiel? I know this is difficult, for you, but you must remember our family’s word.”

“In the name of our father, I will.” Castiel recited and, as usual, he believed each one of those words.


	3. Sam

 

Samuel of Winchester had an headache, as it always happened when he had a private conversation with his father, the king. 

John returned from his diplomatic trip that morning. As he hoped, he reached an agreement with Michael, Angel’s Height’s king, and now he had to discuss it with his son, since the arranged marriage involved him. But first, the king decided to talk with his younger sons, hoping one of them could convince Dean to agree with the prospective of an imminent wedding. 

Usually, Dean wasn’t a problem in term of obedience. The heir of Hunter Land’s reign was a good son, extremely faithful to his father and family, and also to his kingdom. He was an exceptional warrior and a brilliant general in battle and John was as proud of him as he was of his other two sons, Sam and Adam. However, Dean had some difficulties regarding his love interests, or lack of thereof. 

Dean was all about the carnal pleasures, everybody in the kingdom knew about his numerous adventures in the bedroom, each time with different partners, both male and female, and even if that type of behavior was unusual for a royal of his lineage, nobody resented him for it since he was a good prince and extremely loved by his subjects. 

A marriage, however, would have to put an end to Dean’s conduct or, at least, to its publicity. 

King John expected his sons to talk with their brother and to help him to understand the necessity of a change of lifestyle. 

That’s how Sam, the most diplomatic of the three Winchester siblings, found himself in his brother’s quarters, telling Dean’s servants he needed to speak to him immediately and privately. 

Before he had time to enter the master bedroom, five giggling half-naked girls rushed out, running around him. Sam thought he could recognize Lydia, one of the girls working in the kitchen, among them. 

Sam huffed, and when finally entered the room eyed his brother, who was still lyingin his bed, with a stern glare “Classy, Dean. Really.”

From his part, Dean flashed him a cheeky smile before covering himself better with his black silky sheets “Shut up, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.- the other man reminded him, rolling his eyes, before heading to the window to open the heavy dark curtains and let the midday sun enter the room- I came to tell you that Dad is back. He wants to see you as soon as possible, but I suggest you take a bath before going to him.”

“Yeah, whatever.” the older brother sighed, untangling himself from his bed’s covers in order to sit against the iron headboard.

“He sealed the deal with Michael.- Sam informed him- Apparently, you are going to marry his youngest brother, Castiel.”

Dean raised an eyebrow “How younger?”

“That’s all you have to ask?- the younger brother snapped, utterly skeptical of the other’s indifference with the news- The age of your betrothed?”

“Yes, Sam.- Dean confirmed, before finally standing up to start dressing himself- We already discussed about this. I have to marry one of the Angels if we don’t want the kingdom falling upon us. It’s settled and I’m fine. We are the king’s sons and we have duties, stop trying to make me talk about my feelings.”

Sam folded his arms against his chest “Ok. Well, as I was saying, his name is Castiel, he’s eighteen and he was training to become a Seraphim.”

“A Seraphim, uh?- Dean whistled- Impressive.”

“Yes, I thought so too.- the younger brother confirmed- Dean, are you going to keep acting like this after you’ll be married with Castiel?”

The young man furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean?”

“I was referring to your habit of sleeping around.- Sam specified, his tone stern- He’s an Angel, Dean. They have strict morals and in their culture a married man should be faithful and respectful of their consort. Cheating on a partner is seen like a serious offence.” 

Dean turned to face his brother “Well, people in Angel Heights are boring. Look, Sammy, this is politics, not love. It’s just a contract to ensure peace between our lands and theirs. I’m pretty sure this Castiel isn’t expecting nothing more than a marriage in which we would politely ignore each other every time we aren’t on social calls.”

“I just thought…” Sam started to say, but his brother interrupted him. 

Dean gave him a sad smile “This isn’t one of those fairy tales you always read, Sam. This is politics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if took me so long to publish this chapter, I hope in the future I'll be more fast with the updates. Also, I read all your comments, thank you and sorry if I didn't answer you, but I really couldn't find any time to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of experiment, so bear with me. I'm falling in love with Game of Thrones, right now, and this awakened my neverending love with fantasy, so I'm trying to write something on those lines. The fact is, I have a plot. A long, complicated, full of characters, plot. All I need now is to know if I really should go on and write this story or not. What do you think?  
> (PS. English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes)


End file.
